


Cursed in Blood

by CrystalNavy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Curses, F/M, Nienor is a Vala, Overprotective Siblings, Past Character Death, Past Torture, Resurrected Characters, Suicide, grudge holding, so is Turin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Two cursed individuals try to find solace in one another. But can the curse truly be broken?





	Cursed in Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nienor is out on a stroll, when a commotion catches her attention

It was a warm sunny morning. Nienor walked languidly, admiring the intricate architecture of Valinor. 

At least she did, until she heard a shout, and two swords clanging against one another.

Nienor frowned and walked over to see what was going on. 

There was a circle, with two Elves inside of it. Both of them carried swords. One was tall and majestic, while the other was shorter.

Most of the crowd were jeering.

"Defend yourself." the taller elf commanded imperiously "Or do you prefer to die a dog's death?"

Nienor's frown deepened. There was no death in Valinor. The Valar forbade it, and she was one of the Valar now.

She pushed past the crowd and up front.

"Halt." she said "As a Valier, I command you to stop."

"You have no idea what he did." the tall Elf told her 

"We Valar don't take kindly to grudge-killing." Nienor countered "Or to any killing, for that matter."

Grumbling, the taller Elf walked away. Nienor helped the shorter one get to his feet.

"Let's go and treat your wounds." Nienor offered, leading him down a path to her home

The shorter Elf nodded with gratitude, though there was something else in his eyes too.

"May I know your name?" Nienor asked

He muttered something.

"I didn't quite catch that." Nienor gave him an encouraging smile

"Maeglin." he repeated, more loudly "My name is Maeglin."


End file.
